


Love Triangle

by PrettyQueerDear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BillDip, Jealousy, Minor depictions of violence and gore, Other, past billford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyQueerDear/pseuds/PrettyQueerDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minor set backs causes Bill to put his plans on hold and befriend the twins for his amusement. No one expected Bill and Dipper to actually fall in love and be in a committed relationship. All is fine and well until  Stanford comes back through the portal when Dipper and Mabel are 22. Dipper hasn't exactly told his great uncle about his relationship with Bill. </p><p>But it seems he's not the only one keeping secrets concerning relationships.</p><p>To sum this down:<br/>-Dipper deals with some insecurities<br/>-Bill not understanding what's so awkward about the whole thing<br/>-Stanford being a thirsty ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnabar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sinnabar).



> I'd like to apologize in advance for this and all the mistakes I made in it. Just wanted to spread some Billdip love and give a certain someone the fic I promised a while back.

Stan had decided it was time for some family bonding time and by bonding he meant pranking every other tourist trap in Oregon. Dipper declined the offer, much to the displeasure of his grunkle. His excuse was that Bill might come around when they were out and he wanted to be here when it happened. Heaven knows what would happen if he confronted Stanford while they were gone. This left the shack to be run by Dipper with Ford for company. Mabel understood his reasoning and reassured him it'd only be for a few days before heading out to the RV with Stan.

At first, things had been awkward when his great uncle Ford had returned from another dimension. His great uncles still hadn't figured out on how to handle the whole legal matter of faking your own death, so until that predicament was solved it seemed Ford would have to live in the basement and Stan upstairs running the Mystery Shack. At first the brothers seemed to ignore each other presence as a whole, pretending the other didn't exist. Mabel had quickly tried to solve this. While she hadn't got them on speaking full sentences to each other, they at least acknowledged each others existence. Dipper himself had been buzzing with questions on the journals and his studies. He could hardly contain his excitement on meeting the author of the journals. Ford had been very reluctant at first to share his data, but when he noticed all of Dipper's updated versions of the journals with new information, they ended up swapping notes. Soon they found common ground in the super natural much to the displeasure of Stan and secretly Mabel as well. Dipper could tell Ford was still keeping secrets to himself, but he couldn't really hold it against him when he was doing the same. Said secret had finally come back home from a 2 week "business" trip on the third day of family bonding time.

Dipper had gone in to the living room to with the intention of laying down after a day of dealing with tourists. He was just so exhausted that he crashed on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes. His consciousness was zoning in and out before he felt a dip on the couch which shocked him back into awareness.

"Hello my sapling." Bill cooed as he leaned over Dipper's body. Dipper just smiled before grunting a dismissive hello. He knew Bill wasn't going to like that, but he did like to push his buttons. Bill made a high pitch noise in the back of his throat before deciding a new way to approach the matter at hand .

"Did ya miss me?" Bill whispered as he flirtatiously batted his eye lashes at Dipper. This caused Dipper to blush a bit and laugh at the demons antics.

"Hardly." He joked back in a hushed tone. He leaned up to press their lips together. The kiss was sweet. Just the contact of lips. Dipper closed his eyes and hummed in content.

"Come on admit it. You missed me" Bill whispered as they pulled apart before going back for another kiss. Both kept their eyes closed and blissfully unaware of their surroundings. They were so absorbed in each other that neither noticed when another person entered the living room.

One moment Bill had been on top of Dipper kissing him, the next thing Dipper knew his boyfriend was on the floor gracing a bloody nose with his great uncle Ford standing over him. The older man sneered down at the demon, their faces inches apart, his nostrils flared and eyes promising a brutal death.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Cipher?" He yelled, spit flying everywhere.

Bill with a bored expression just shoved the furious man's face away from his before standing up and reaching into his vest for his handkerchief. Bill tended to carry handkerchiefs on his body at all times similar to how Dipper carried a pen at all times. Dipper found the quirk endearing. Unfortunately the blood was going to leave stains on his clothes.

"Hello to you too Sixer." Bill chirped before Ford reeled his fist back and punched him again. Bill just managed to keep himself from falling, his hands going to cradle his nose on reflex.

"What the hell great uncle Ford?!" Dipper cried out in confusion. He tried to go over to Bill when Ford grabbed him by the waist, efficiently keeping him away. Bill shot a glare their direction. No one kept what was his away from him.

"Dipper get away from that monster. He may not look it, but he's one of the most dangerous creatures in Gravity Falls!" Ford tried to pull Dipper further away from Bill, but the younger male shoved him away roughly. Dipper rushed towards Bill and took the handkerchief from his hand to inspect the damaged nose. He sighed in relief when it didn't appear to be broken like he expected before wiping the remaining blood from his boyfriend's face.

"I know." He admitted not turning around to face his great uncle. Part of it was because he was still busy cleaning Bill and the other part was because he wasn't ready to have this conversation.

  
Ford's eyebrows rose in shock "You know?" He asked bewildered. He then eyed them suspiciously. Was it possible Bill brainwashed Dipper? Possibly tricked him? "Then why would you let him in here?" His voice rising in volume as he got progressively angrier "What good reason could you possibly have Dipper?!"

Dipper felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. How could he explain to his great uncle that Bill and him were in a romantic relationship for over a year? That he stupidly had feelings for the same being that wants to cause the apocalypse? Dipper himself didn't even know exactly when he started to fall in love with the deranged triangle. Maybe it was when Bill began showering him with gifts of animal teeth, organs, or dismembered body parts (occasionally he even threw in some human parts)? Could it have been when he had told one of his ridiculous of jokes and stories? Possibly when he was knife juggling (it's a miracle they all had their limbs by the end of it)?Maybe it was just when he gave one of his quirky or secretive smiles?

He had to handle the situation delicately. Bill had other plans.

When did Bill not have other plans?

Bill lightly swatted Dipper's hands from his face "If you must know Sixer, the kid and I are courting." His cattish smile was too smug for Dipper's taste. " _He's mine_."

For a moment Ford looked dumbfounded, but as the elder man absorbed the information his glare turned murderous again. "You son of- How dare you after that shit you pulled!" He lunged at Bill. Dipper quickly interfered by jumping between them. The older male may have had more fighting experience, but Dipper had youth on his side to keep him subdued.

"Yeesh that was like 40 years ago. Let it go man." Bill drawled out in a bored voice.

"You left me floating in space. And you never bothered to contact me!" Ford struggled harder against Dipper's hold.

"Okay what's going on here?" Dipper finally cut in. He felt like he was missing something important.

Bill rolled his eyes in annoyance "Your great uncle here is just sore I didn't give him a loving farewell." He huffed " So busy focused on all the wrong things. He should be thinking more on all the fun times we had _together_ " He purred, winking at both Pines men.

Ford made a noise indignation. "That still doesn't make what you did alright!"

"You're still complaining after all the good rumps I let you have? What more could you have wanted Sixer?" Bill crossed his arms sounding a bit insulted.

"Fun times? Romps?" Dipper muttered to himself before his eyes widen in realization "You mean, you and...Ford were..."

"Lovers? Yep!" Bill answered, popping the "p" dramatically.

Dipper suddenly felt as if someone had smashed a baseball bat on his stomach. This was not something he ever expected to hear. Something he didn't want to hear. He rubbed his temple and tried to focused on his breathing. The way Bill just stated it with ease bothered him. He felt nauseous and a headache coming on. It was too much to process all at once.

"Hey Pine Tree, are you okay? You're looking a little green." Bill teasingly joked. The worry in there wasn't missed by Dipper, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I think I just need to go lie down for a moment" He reassured him "Just got to think about something..."

"Do you want any company?"

The demon reached out to pet him causing Dipper to filch away. "Um no, I think I need some time alone" He turned to his great uncle "Can we talk about this later and please try not to kill him?" Ford looked from Bill to Dipper. After a few tense moments he forced his body to relax and stepped back from Dipper's hold. His great nephew did look a bit unwell.

"I won't" He promised begrudgingly "For today."

Dipper climbed the stairs and didn't bother to look back and make sure that no one was trying to kill each other. He locked the door before heading towards his bed. Mabel had moved out into a spare room down stairs when they turned 16 and left the attic to Dipper. Letting gravity do the work, he let his body free fall onto his bed, the springs squeaking in protest. He stared at the ceiling for a moment to gather his thoughts. Sometimes when Bill was being especially annoying Dipper had to take a moment to remember he got into a romantic relationship with said demon.

One day Bill when Mabel and him were 15 he had unexpectedly popped into their room and told them that they were in luck because his plans were set back for another 50 years or so. He had been incredibly vague and cryptic as to why his plans were put on hold. Plus since the Pines family wasn't really getting in the way of his plans he didn't see any real reason to cause harm. All they could make out of his explanation was he would hang out and wait until the right time came. Sure he became a nuisance, but nothing overly malicious.

When the twins came to Gravity Falls on their 6th visit Bill had finally got himself his current vessel. It was a nice one if Dipper did say so himself (and he often did in the privacy of the bedroom.) The dark tan skin had binding wards tattooed on it to attach Bill's very being on to the vessel itself. His voice was also slightly lower yet still high pitched, but it lacked the echo it made in his demonic form. The golden and silted eyes at first took some time to getting use to, Dipper had been use to only one for many years. The twins to this day had no idea how Bill had acquired it and every time they questioned it he brushed their questions off. At this point Dipper didn't know if he really wanted the answer to the question.

Grunkle Stan remained in the dark on who or what Bill Cipher really was. The twins decided it was best if Stan didn't know the whole truth to keep him safe. All he knew was that he was Dipper's odd ball and obnoxious boyfriend. Great uncle Ford on the other hand was another story. Based on what they had found in the journals, the twins knew Stanford had been in contact with Bill and by the looks of it, it didn't end well. Mabel had tried to get Dipper to ask Bill what exactly went down over 40 years ago, but every time he got the courage something came up or he got distracted...

Now Dipper knew why. Or at least a large part of it.

Yes Bill Cipher was a cruel demon when he wanted to be, but for the last several years he had just been Dipper's closest friend -aside from Mabel of course- and now current boyfriend. He didn't know what to make of things now presented with this new information.  
Dipper sighed and rolled onto his side. It was best he took a nap before thinking on this any further.

***

The following week the tension felt like a string ready to snap. Although updated on the status of things, Ford wasn't letting up on things. He seemed to be like an unwelcome shadow, always watching. Whenever Bill was in the room Ford would throw nasty glares in his direction. Bill either ignored him or brush him off, usually too busy trying to get Dipper's attention to care. Ever since his past relationship with Ford had been uncovered, Dipper wouldn't let him touch him. It didn't matter if the touches were sexual or just affectionate. Whenever the demon tried to put his arm around him he would make some excuse and wiggle out of his grasp. At night the young man would sleep with his back facing him and made excuses of it being too hot to cuddle. Bill didn't know how much he'd miss his sapling's touch until he couldn't touch him anymore. He was even starting to feel a bit lonely and it hurt from being constantly rejected by Dipper so much for so long. More importantly he was starting to get angry.

"Not now Bill. I have to go and um, d-do something" Dipper choked out as he wiggled out of Bill's hug. His lie was painfully obvious and Dipper couldn't help from feeling ashamed as he scurried away. Bill frowned when Dipper finally left his field of vision and slumped against the wall dejected. He ignored painful throb in his chest as well.

A gruff voice cut into his sulking "When are you going to leave demon?"

He turned his head to see Ford standing by the doorway. Not one to show weakness, Bill put on his widest smile before addressing the man. At least the old man could prove to be a bit of entertainment and a much welcomed distraction

"Oh you know..." He pretended to ponder this, tapping his finger on his chin for exaggeration "Never."

Fords angry frown turned into one of confusion "Why? What reason could you possibly have for staying?"

Bill narrowed his eyes at him skeptically "Isn't it obvious?"

"You never spend more than a few hours before leaving."

"No. That was over 40 years ago. Presently my meatsacks live here now so logically I live here as well." Bill explained in exasperation. Clearly by his tone he thought that statement was an obvious answer.

"How many times did you defy the laws of nature for your entertainment?! " Ford rushed to close the distance between them and grabbed the demon by the scruff of his collar before shaking him violently "How many vessels have you created Bill! Tell me demon!" He hissed.

Bill let out a bone chilling giggle "Oh Sixer" His voice dropped several octaves on command. "You crack me up. A real funny guy. Almost as funny as Pine Tree."

"That reminds me Cipher." Stanford slammed the demon's body against the wall. Bill just continued to grin as his head made a sickening crack from the impact of hitting the wall. He was enjoying the spinning sensation. "Why Dipper? Is this your way at get-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Stanford." He cut off quickly. He knew what the man was getting at and he didn't find it funny. Maybe it was time for a different kind of fun.

Suddenly Ford no longer had the demon in his grip. Instead Bill stood with the front of his body press up against the back of his. Bill had grabbed his shoulders and flipped them around before he could do anything. Ford had forgotten how much more powerful he was.

"Remember all the fun times we had? Remember what my body felt like?" Bill purred. His hand wandered towards Ford's thigh rubbing lightly. "Don't you want get a feel of it again?"

Ford's breath hitched. "I-I" He blushed in humiliation at his stutter. Bill was going completely off topic, and avoiding his question. Even after all these years and the crap Bill pulled, his body responded eagerly to his touch. A hand slipped under his sweater to caresses his stomach, trailing up and down the hair dusting his stomach. His body remembered and most importantly so did his brain. In his mind's eye he saw flashes of Bill. Bill on his knees. Bill on his back. Bill riding him. The way Bill's back ached in pleasure. The desperate noises, the loud moans. He couldn't help the arousal the thoughts and images brought. Everything had been so hot and exciting.

Bill chuckled "Well, well, well it seems you do remember Sixer."

He spun the man around so they were facing each other. His eyes were half lidded and a sultry smile adorned his face. "Remember the way I used to moan for you Sixer?" He giggled as he watched the man's eyes dilate. It was a power rush to see how easily manipulated a bright man like Stanford was. How easily he had regained a small hold over him after all these years. "You liked to see me on my knees best right?" He flipped himself over so his back was pressed to Ford's front. He began to rub his ass in small circular movements teasingly on Ford leg and went up to caress his side burns. When their faces were an inch apart, just close enough to feel each other breaths.

Bill abruptly and harshly shoved Ford away from him. Ford stumbled back in confusion, barely keeping from falling down.

"Wha?" When he looked back annoyed he saw Bill's facial expression change into one of disgust.

"Too bad there's no way in hell I'm doing anything with you again." He spat before he turned his heel. "Ta ta gramps" His hips swayed in a taunting manner as he turned the corner. Stanford cursed under his breath as he started to recompose himself.

***

Dipper noticed the change in the atmosphere the next day. Great Uncle Ford wasn't throwing glares at Bill or trailing everywhere they went anymore. In fact he seemed to try to keep as much physical distance between Bill and himself. Every once in a while he even saw Bill throw a satisfied smirk, Ford would just grumble and blush in response. He didn't know what caused it and he didn't know whether it was good or bad. He secretly hoped it wasn't good. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He needed to concentrate on the customer telling him about his recent engagement to his girlfriend. Great, hearing about other people's happy relationship was going to make him feel better about the situation with his. Was there even a situation or was this all in his head? Oh god he needed to concentrate on work.

Across the room Bill stared longing at his sapling. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Bill was starving for affection. He wanted those big brown eyes on him. That bright smile directed at him. Having his sapling's attention solely focused on him. Only him, not on some random, disgusting, and worthless human. The human should also be begging for his affection, his attention and starving for his touch, not the other way around. He felt his temper flare and clutched the souvenir snow globe tightly until it began to crack under the strain. Taking deep breaths and exhaling he relaxed his grip. Dipper was being polite to the customers like he always was he rationalized. Besides Dipper made it clear that if Bill ever lost his temper too much he'd put up wards against him again. They wouldn't hurt him per say, but the threat was a nuisance to say the less. He started feeling relaxed enough to open his eyes. Then the man put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. The sound of shattering glass filled the shack.

Everyone whipped in towards Bill direction. He was distracted from his murderous rage when Dipper gasped in horror.

"Bill, your hand!"

Bill looked down to see a thick piece of glass had pierced clean through his left hand. The sight itself was surreal, like some cheap Halloween prop. Than before anyone could do or say anything he ripped the glass with one hard pull, cutting the other hand in the process. Once the glass was removed he simply dropped it and let it shatter. He brought his hands up to his eye level to inspect the damage. It was truly a gruesome sight with a the skin ripped open showing shredded body tissues. Blood continued to squirt out of the wounds making more of a mess. Bill watched in fascination as the blood sluggishly dragged down his arms before it dripped on to the wooden floors. There was an absolute silence until a little boy let out a piercing scream and promptly fainted. The sight of the boy's limp body made Bill start to giggle and it wasn't long before he was in hysterics. The audience watched in fear and worry only making Bill more deranged. The boy had woke up fairly quickly with only a bump on his head soon after. Dipper was quick to make the people leave the shack before running to get the first aid kit. He than rushed to work on Bill's hands.

"Pine Tree what are you doing?" Bill asked bemused

"I'm bandaging your wounds before you pass out from blood loss. We might have to go the hospital an-"

"I don't need to though."

"No, Bill you need to get stitches." Dipper gritted out. This was no time for Bill to be stubborn.

"Dipper look at my hands."

Bill opened his palms for Dipper to get a better look at them. He finally did and suddenly Dipper felt very foolish. In his panic he forgot Bill could heal himself, of course he wouldn't need medical attention. Bill was probably thinking how stupid he was.

"Oh..." Dipper took a step back "I guess I'll clean up the glass than." Before he could take another step he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

Bill had finally had enough. "I don't get it kid! What did I do wrong?!"

Dipper shook his head "It's nothing Bill. You didn't do anything wrong." He couldn't met his eyes.

"Than why don't you let me touch you?" Bill tightened his hand in warning.

Dipper ran his other hand through his hair and exhaled heavily. No point in avoiding it anymore. "It's just..." He bit his lips suddenly feeling a lump in his throat not wanting to continue the conversation.

Bill felt the anger lessen at the sight of Dipper in so much distress. It was times like these Bill wished Dipper would let him read his thoughts, but the kid wasn't so keen on that. He used to all the time until his sapling finally had enough and got blocking wards tattooed on to his flesh, Bill finally got the message. He ignored Dipper's weak attempts to push him away and wrapped his arms around him. "Its not nothing if it bothers you this much kid" He whispered in his ear.

"Did you love Ford? Do you even love me or am I just a fuck toy?" The words came out before Dipper stop them. "I-I didn't. That's not w-what- It's just Ford so much more intelligent, less awkward, and interesting and you didn't tell me..." He trailed off.

Ford had been- still is- Dipper's idol. All he wanted to aspire to be and more. How could he compete with that? Was Bill just with him to replace his fuck toy? Was he going to leave him now that Ford was back? The thoughts and possible answers of this made him feel both petrified and crossed.

"Pine Tree look at me" Bill seized Dipper's chin forcing him to look up. **"Look. At. Me."**

When Bill was certain Dipper's attention was on him he finally started talking.

"I've had many lovers before Ford. It's unfortunate Ford just happened to be your great uncle. And sure we had some close and personal situations-" He felt Dipper flinch and rubbed soothing circles on his jaw to calm him down a bit. "-but it was all just physical. It wasn't worth mentioning." Bill made a gagging sound before continuing "None of the _disgusting_ human emotions I get around you. The old man doesn't have anything on my sapling."

"Bill you're older than the universe." Dipper sniffed a bit. He was trying his best not to swell at the reassuring words.

Bill began to nuzzle his neck,tenderly trailing soft kisses up his throat. With each kiss he murmured honey sweet compliments, before landing a small peck on the right corner of his lips. He backed up enough so he could met Dipper's eyes.

"Is this okay?" He whispered

Dipper stared back before hesitantly nodding his approval. At the first sign of pressure he tensed before relaxing at the familiarity. When Bill felt his partner's stiffen body melt under his touch he couldn't help the grin from gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry." Dipper muttered when they broke apart. Bill furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "For being over dramatic and all thinking that stuff."  
Bill nodded in understanding "I like that you question things and that you're a paranoid mess kid, but this isn't exactly something I'd like a repeat of."

Bill went for another kiss. As the kiss dragged on Dipper felt his stomach curl in pleasure. He brought his hands on Bill's shoulders and deepened the kiss. Soon Dipper was laying on the shack's register table with Bill between his legs and hands pinned down. Their pace was slow and relax, each trying to become reacquainted with their bodies after such a long time apart. Tonight Bill planned on showing Dipper how much he meant to him.

When Bill looked up he saw the man that caused all this, standing alone at the door frame. Bill sent him a wicked smile before he went down to bite on Dipper's neck all while keeping eye contact. Dipper responded wonderfully, letting out soft whimpers and quick panting breaths. Stanford gave a look of disgust as his face turned beet red in anger, and mortification (along with some jealousy). Their stare down lasted for a few more seconds until an obvious Dipper bucked just the right way causing him and Bill to moan in pleasure. Stanford turned a nice pale color before a light pink dusted his cheeks once more. This was not something Stanford wanted to witness, and preferably wanted to erase from his mind. He glowered one last time in their direction before swiftly leaving.

Yep things were going to be okay from now on. Bill was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was the Billdip fic I wrote as a gift to Sinnabar! (Sorry it took so long)


End file.
